happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Let It Slide
Let it Slide is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the nineteenth of the second season, and forty-sixth overall. HTF Episode Description Fun in the summertime! Faulty equipment can really ruin a good time. Grab your swimsuit and life vest and c'mon in... the water's fine. Plot Cuddles, Flaky, and Lumpy stand atop a water slide. Lumpy is in a striped bathing suit and Flaky is visibly nervous about going down the slide. Lumpy hops into the slide and laughs as he goes down, however his weight causes a screw to come loose in a part of the slide where two tubes connect to one another. In the pool at the bottom of the slide, Cub happily floats in a small inner tube. He floats by the bottom of the slide just as Lumpy comes out. Lumpy laughs gleefully, until he notices that there is blood on one of his antlers. Blood stains the water below Cub and below the surface we see the lower half of Cub's body detach from the upper half. Lumpy starts to get out of the water close to where Giggles happily sits. But she shrieks in terror, however, when she sees that Lumpy's swimsuit came off in the water. Noticing that he is completely naked, Lumpy starts to freak out and then he nervously looks around again. He sees a towel hanging on a water pipe and grabs it, accidentally spinning the ball-valve and turning the water off. Back at the top of the slide, Cuddles urges Flaky to go down the slide. Scared, she shakes her head. Laughing, Cuddles pushes her down the slide, unaware that the water has been turned off. Flaky screams as she slides down and her quills begin poking out of the slide. In the same section of the slide where Lumpy knocked out a screw, Flaky's weight and movements cause the remaining screws to fall out and one of the pipes moves below the other. At the bottom of the slide, Flaky emerges missing most of her skin. She sinks to the bottom of the pool and a slice of her skin floats to the surface. Lumpy now realizes that the water has been turned off and quickly turns the ball-valve to its original position. Cuddles slides down seconds after the water turns back on, but he is cut in half when he reaches the tubes in the slide that became disconnected. At the bottom of the slide, what's left of Cuddles sinks to the bottom of the pool. The episode then ends with Lumpy using Flaky's detached skin as a new hoodie to cover his body, and begins to walk away. As the iris closes in on his exposed butt, Giggles' shriek is heard once again. Moral "Don't forget to wear sunblock!" Blurb A blurb video was released on June 27, 2013 containing these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'All these shots were taken using Instagram' *'Except Lumpy who used Teddy Graham's ' *'Welcome to Escher Park!' *'4 entrances at the top!' *'3 exits at the bottom! Good luck!' *'And now only two slides. What the heck?!' *'Fun Fact: You can still get sunburn if you stand in the...' *'FORESHADOWS!' *'Cub is in an inner tube? He's NEVER been this safe!' *'Well, he didn't drown.' *'At least not the top half anyway.' *'Giggles has seen Lumpy's moose knuckle a lot.' *'I'm sure that won't affect anything.' *'Fun Fact: A water slide without water is sometimes called "a slide"' *'People use them everyday without incident.' *'Unless of course your name is Flaky' *'I can't see with the foreshadows in my eyes!' *'Fun Fact: Skin Floats!' *'Little late Lumpy' *'OMG! I did NOT see that coming!' *'This summer, skin hoodies are soooo in.' *'And moose knuckles are out.' Deaths #Cub is cut in half at the waist by one of Lumpy's antlers. #Flaky is skinned alive as she goes down the slide and drowns when she sinks to the bottom of the pool. #Cuddles is sliced in half vertically by a section of the slide that came disconnected. Goofs #In the establishing shot of the water slide, Giggles and Cub are nowhere to be seen. However, they might have arrived at the pool later. #In the establishing shot of the water slide, the small ladder that Lumpy uses to climb out of the water is not present. #In the establishing shot of the water slide, we see a red slide, a yellow slide, a dark purple slide, and a light purple slide. At the top, however, there are only a red slide and a yellow slide. Similarly, in the establishing shot the red and yellow slides are next to each other while at the top the two slides are depicted as being across from each other (all are mentioned in the Blurb). #Lumpy's antlers change directions twice. #When Flaky slides down, her quills pierce through the slide. When Cuddles slides down, Flaky's quills are gone. #When Lumpy notices Flaky's death and turns the water back on, his tan and nipples are missing. #Blood should have spread in the pool when Flaky and Cuddles' bodies entered the pool (it could have been off-screen, however). #Even though Flaky's quills came off in the slide, they are still on her skin when Lumpy is wearing it. #When Cuddles pushes Flaky down the water slide, she goes down the slide backwards (headfirst). By the time she reaches the bottom, she comes out the regular way (feet first). ##It could be possible that she turned to the regular way before coming out of the water slide. #When Cub is near the slide and Lumpy slides down the slice has only gone to his waist, few seconds later the slice has already aligned to his diaper. #Giggles' bow changes from going behind her head, and in front whenever she moves her head. #In this episode, Flaky fell down a long slide and lost many quills, and when she got to the bottom. there are still a few quills left on her. But in Class Act, she fell through a small prop chimney and lost a few quills, and when she got to the bottom, all of her skin was completely missing. Then again, continuity in Happy Tree Friends is practically nonexistent. Quick Shot Moment When Cuddles attempts to encourage Flaky to go down the slide, the instant the water stops, there is a brief shot Flaky with all of her skin missing. (This quick shot moment spoils Flaky's death.) Note: This is fixed in the Blurb version and in the Classics Remastered version on Mondomedia.com. Trivia * To let something "slide" means to delay. * Flaky suffered the same injury in Class Act, but it didn't kill her in that episode. *In this episode, Cub appears without Pop. *This is the first time Cuddles kills Flaky. *The two characters who are voiced by Dana Belben (Giggles and Cub) are the only characters in this episode who didn't kill anyone. *This is the second time Giggles saw Lumpy butt naked, the first time being You're Bakin' Me Crazy. ** On a side note, the Blurb mentions the previous time Giggles has seen Lumpy butt-naked in the line "Giggles has seen Lumpy's moose knuckle a lot." *There was a deleted scene where Lumpy was still butt naked and Flaky was screaming really loud. It was cut for an unknown reason. *In another deleted scene Flaky is the girl who sees Lumpy's private parts and screams. This was changed for Giggles to be the girl who sees his junk. (This also happens in You're Bakin' Me Crazy, which also had Flaky originally seeing his privates) *Flaky is not wearing an inner tube or any other type of water supporter in this episode, which is quite odd as she did in Water You Wading For, and Snow Place to Go. *Cuddles is indirectly responsible for his own death, as he pushed Flaky down the slide killing her, and popping out the screws on the slide. *This is one of the many episodes to be remastered for the Blurb version. *This is the first episode were a character wears a part of another character. With Lumpy wearing Flaky's skin as a hoodie. The second time is in Tongue in Cheek, where Lumpy wears Sniffles' hand as a glove. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Flaky's death. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2004 Episodes Category:Sole Cause